Different types of moveable barrier operators have been sold over the years and these systems have been used to actuate various types of moveable barriers. For example, garage door operators have been used to move garage doors and gate operators have been used to open and close gates.
Such barrier movement operators may include various mechanisms to open and close the barrier. For instance, a wall control unit may be coupled to the barrier movement operator and sends signals to a head unit thereby causing the head unit to open and close the barrier. In addition, operators often include a receiver unit at the head unit to receive wireless transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter, which may be affixed to the outside of the area closed by the barrier or other structure.
In some countries, for instance, in Europe, agency standards require that the impact force associated with a barrier in a barrier operator system be measured. If the impact force is greater than a threshold value, some jurisdictions require that a secondary protection device (e.g., a photo beam detector) be installed as part of the operator system.
Typically, a measurement tool is used to perform the actual impact force measurements. In one example, a human installer reads the peak impact force measurement on a display of the measurement device and decides whether the value indicates the need for a secondary protection device. If the installer determines that a secondary safety device is needed, then the installer or some other party may install the device in order to conform to the safety standards.
Unfortunately, these previous systems are error prone due to the manual involvement of the installer. For instance, the installer must use their judgment as to whether a secondary safety device is required. If the installer makes a mistake, a secondary safety device may be erroneously installed when unneeded or not installed when needed creating an installation that does not meet agency requirements.